Power Rangers and Digi-Destined Unite Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! One morning at CHS, Robbie begins teaching his next Karate Lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Everyone. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Before we get started on the lesson, I'd just like to inform you that my girlfriend, Serena has proven to be one of my best students in CHS. Everyone clapped and cheered as Serena got up and bowed. Serena: Thank you, Robbie. I'm truly honored to be in your class. Robbie Diaz: Now then, For today's lesson, I'm going to teach you all the ways of an ancient samurai. This move is called the "Shinai Spyro". Can anyone tell me what it is? With that questioned, Apple Bloom raised her hand up. Robbie Diaz: Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: A technique that you use for your Shinai like a torch that light's fire? Robbie Diaz: That's right, Apple Bloom. But for your own safety for this trick, Do not try this at home. (to Students) That goes for everyone here too. Twilight Sparkle: So, Robbie. Why don't you and Serena show us how it's done? Robbie Diaz: (to Twilight) Sure thing, Twilight. (to Serena) Serena, Care to join me for this demonstration? Serena: I thought you'd never ask, Robbie. With that said, Robbie and Serena show their students the Shinai Spyro. Robbie Diaz: Okay, For this move to work, You might focus your fire ability on your Shinai, Like so. Then, Robbie focused his fire energy on his Shinai and demonstrates the Shinai Spyro. Diamond Tiara: That's amazing! Silver Spoon: How'd you two do that!? Robbie Diaz: Well, Let's just say your fire ability has been mastered before you make it work. Babs Seed: Whoa, I wish I could do that. Serena: Well, It's not too late to practice that technique. Right, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yep, That's right, Serena. Maud Pie: How's this for a demonstration? As Maud Pie demonstrates the Shinai Spyro, Robbie and Serena were as amazed as everyone else was. Serena: Wow, Maud! That's very quick of you! (to Robbie) How is she doing this? Robbie Diaz: She's a fast learner. Pinkie Pie: Runs in the family. Then, Everyone laughed happily including Robbie and Serena. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Rainbow Dash (V.O.): Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite! After the lesson, The guys were at Pizza Hut waiting for Robbie with the Pizzas. Robbie Diaz: Hey, You guys! Where are ya!? Rigby: Over here, Rob! (waving) Robbie Diaz: Oh, There you are. You want some of these boxes of Cheese? Mordecai: Whoa! Are those three boxes of cheese pizzas? Robbie Diaz: Yes, It is. Mordecai: Then, Yes. Atticus Akito: Alright, let's dig in. So then, They started to relax and eating some pizza Yoshi: Yum... This is so good. Sora: Yeah. Mordecai: How did you manage this? Robbie Diaz: Well, I've been saving a lot of money. So, I thought I bought it just to relax. Mordecai: Nice! Hey, You know what would go good with these pizzas? Funny internet videos! Dude, Check this out. (begins typing in name on his phone) Rigby: No, Wait! I know a really good one. (types on his phone) Mordecai: No, Man! You’re just gonna pull up that ostrich thing with the balls again. Rigby: No, I’m not. Gmerl: Oh come on, You’re typing it in! We see it! Rigby: Dude, Don’t look! You’re gonna ruin it! Mordecai: Fine. It better not be that ostrich thing with the balls. Marty McFly: Say, Rob. Does Rigby always doing this kind of thing? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Only when we're around, Marty. Mordecai: Ready yet? Rigby: It’s loading. Okay... Now! Woman: (in video) Don’t get too close now, Pa! The ostrich hits a baseball off the tee, Pecks the old man in the groin and raises its wings. Rigby laughs. Mordecai: Man, It’s that ostrich thing with the balls! Why do you gotta lie to me, Dude? Rigby: ‘Cause lyings my specialty! Sonic the Hedgehog: Aww well, I guess he has a way with things. Yoshi: Far out. (first bumps Rigby) Serena: Hi, Robbie! Hi, Boys! The boys saw Serena as they said hello. Yoshi: Whoa, Serena, Nice look there. Mordecai: Yeah, You look absolutely beautiful. Serena: Oh, Thank you. Rarity got this new dress the other day and I thought I could ask Robbie out on a date. (to Robbie) So, Are you available? Robbie Diaz: Hmm... (thinks for a moment) Sure, I'm okay with that. Yoshi: Have fun, You two love birds. Gmerl: Oh brother... Robbie Diaz: (to Gmerl) Don't worry about it, Gmerl. I'll get used to it. (to Serena) Shall we? Serena: You bet. But first, We gotta get you suited up in a tuxedo. So, They took off on their date together while heading towards the Carousel Boutique. Meanwhile at CPA, Twilight helps out Sunburst with the computers acting odd. Sunburst: Thanks so much for coming in such short notice, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Sunburst. What's going on? Sunburst: Somehow, The computers are acting strange lately. Just as Twilight investigated, She begins to notice the dialogues. Twilight Sparkle: That's odd, I'm beginning to think it was familiar. Sunburst: What do you make of it? Twilight Sparkle: I think we're about to find out. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman finished creating a new robot. Orbot: Are you sure this robot will destroy the Rangers, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Of course I'm sure, Orbot. Meet Egg-Trooper. Egg-Trooper: Reporting for duty, Sir! Cubot: Are really sure he's tough enough, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Yes, Cubot. And will you be quite for one second!? Cubot: (crossing his arms and looks away) It was just a question, Geez. Dr. Eggman: Now then, Egg-Trooper, Go down there and destroy the Rangers. Egg-Trooper: Sir, Yes, Sir! Just as Eggman waiting for Egg-Trooper's success, The Psycho Rangers returned from the dead. Dr. Eggman: I don't believe it, The Psycho Rangers! Psycho Blue: What, We're back?! Psycho Yellow: It appears so, Psycho Blue. But how is it possible? Psycho Red: It was some kind of dark magic coming out of nowhere. Psycho Black: Hold on, Guys, i don't think we aren't alone here. Dr. Eggman: (laughs evilly) Greetings, Psycho Rangers. I am Dr. Eggman, Evil Genius! Psycho Pink: What do you want from us? Dr. Eggman: From you, For the moment, Nothing. But the only thing I require is your trust. And if we would work together, The Power Rangers won't have a chance against us. Psycho Red: Hmph, Thanks for the offer. But no thanks, We don't take orders from you or anyone else. The only thing we have to do is destroying the Power Rangers by ourselves. However, After hearing Psycho Red's words, Eggman smiled. Dr. Eggman: Of course, Psycho Red. I understand completely, Go right ahead and do as you please. Then, the Psychos were confused. Psycho Black: Hold on a sec, Are you going to let us fight the Power Rangers without you giving us orders? Dr. Eggman: That's right, But like I said, The only thing I require is your trust. Suddenly, Psycho Red just laughed as he walked towards him. Psycho Red: You know something, Eggman? I think I'm starting to like you already, You got yourself our trust. Dr. Eggman: (giggled) Excellent choice. But before I forget, I've took your D.N.A. powers to create four new Psycho Rangers. Then, He snapped his finger as Psycho Green, Psycho Silver, Psycho White and Psycho Purple came in. Psycho Blue: Whoa, I don't believe it. Psycho Pink: I think you're right, Four new Psycho Rangers. Dr. Eggman: That's right. And with the odd in your favor, You're going to face Robbie Diaz, Emerl, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose and Xion, Including Sora. Psycho Yellow: Excellent. Psycho Blue: Alright, I'm in. Psycho Black: This should be easy. Psycho Pink: Yeah! Now, They will be finished. Then, Eggman and the Psycho Rangers laughed as Psycho Purple thought about what Eggman said. Psycho Purple: Sora.... (laughed to herself) At the Cyberspace Command Center, The Portal to the Digital World opened at the Portal Chamber. Digit: Huh?! Matt: What's going on? Pit: Something's up at the Portal Chamber. Then, The DigiDestined appeared with their Digimon including Tai, Davis and their friends. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Whoa! Where are we? Agumon: Hmm, I think we're in another dimension. Ken Ichijouji: What do you think, Wormmon? Wormmon: I have no idea, Ken. But I bet they might know. Then, Everyone came to see Palutena and Pit. Mordecai: Hey, Palutena. Yoshi: What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Meiko! Sunset Shimmer: Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken! Starlight Glimmer: It's so good to see you guys again! Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Hey there, Guys. Good to see you too. Xion: Are they friends of yours? Spike: Yep, They're the DigiDestined. Meet Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, Matt's younger brother, T.K., Tai's younger sister, Kari, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji and Meiko Mochizuki. And with them are their Digimon Partners, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon and Meicoomon. Yamato "Matt" Ishida: It's true, It was during our alliance to stop Myotismon. Gabumon: And who are the rest of you? Amy Rose: Good answer, I'm Amy Rose, And this Robin Diaz, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Knuckles the Echidna, Periwinkle, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sora, Rigby, Karone Hammond, Lucina, Princess Marina and Kelly, Marty McFly, Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, Slider, Coloratura, Gmerl, Maud Pie, Blaze the Cat and Cosmo the Seedrian. Meiko Mochizuki: Let me guess, Maud Pie is related to Pinkie Pie? Maud Pie: That's right, She's my younger sister. And I'm also a Power Ranger as well. Sunset Shimmer: So, What brings you guys here? At the city around CHS, Tai and his friend explained the whole thing. Davis Motomiya: And that's how why we came in the first place. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: Will you guys help us? Yoshi: Count us in. Mordecai: Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can help you out. Twilight Sparkle: Our friend and leader, Robbie Diaz is on a date with Serena, I wonder how he's doing. Suddenly, The Psycho Rangers appeared out of nowhere. Psycho Red: (laughing) That's too bad, Cause I haven't got the chance to finish him off. Rigby: What the heck?! Gmerl: The Psycho Rangers! Rainbow Dash: Huh? Pinkie Pie: Wait, You know them? Twilight Sparkle: I've never seen any other group of Rangers before! This is so incredible! Emerl: Wait, Twilight. The Psycho Rangers are a group of really bad guys who always try to take down any Ranger who stands in their way. Sunset Shimmer: I've heard about the Psycho Rangers before when Andros told us years ago, But there's Psycho Green, Silver, Purple and White now? Psycho White: That's right, But you fools don't know the half of it. Psycho Yellow: Destroying you Power Rangers is but one of our numerous yet glorious goals. Psycho Black: The rest of them including the strongest warriors on this planet, Forming an unbeatable army is invertible. Psycho Purple: But destroying all of you is job one! (points at everyone) Psycho Silver: There's no better way for us to begin our glorious kingdom! Psycho Green: And I'll take the on with those kids! Yoshi: What?! Mordecai: Like that's gonna happen. Lucina: I will not sit by and let your heartless fiends harm anyone on this planet. Sticks the Badger: That's right! Who do you think you guys are anyway?! Psycho Blue: Hmph, You could say that the Power Rangers and the Psycho Rangers are a completely opposite group. Psycho Yellow: And thanks to Dr. Eggman, Our alliance has started and now's the perfect time... Psycho Red: To destroy you. Just as they are about to attack, The Digi-Destined and their Digimon joined the fight. Davis Motomiya: Hold on, Guys. We got your backs! (to Veemon) Ready, Veemon? Veemon: You bet, Davis. Ken Ichijouji: Like old times, Wormmon. Wormmon: I'm ready as I'll ever be, Ken. Just as Tai, Davis and their friends activated their Digivices, Their Digimon begin their digivolution. Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to! Greymon: Greymon! Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to! Garurumon: Garurumon! Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to! Birdramon: Birdramon! Palmon: Palmon, Digivolve to! Togemon: Togemon! Tentomon: Tentomon, Digivolve to! Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to! Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! Patamon: Patamon, Digivolve to! Angemon: Angemon! Gatomon: Gatomon, Digivolve to! Angewomon: Angewomon! Veemon: Veemon, Digivolve to! ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Hawkmon: Hawkmon, Digivolve to! Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Armadillomon: Armadillomon, Digivolve to! Ankylomon: Ankylomon! Wormmon: Wormmon, Digivolve to! Stingmon: Stingmon! Meicoomon: Meicoomon, Digivolve to! Meicrackmon: Meicrackmon! Just as Digimon came to help, The Rangers fought with the Psycho Rangers. Yoshi: Slasher Axe! As Yoshi strikes with his Slasher Axe, but however, Psycho Green dodged his attack and reflect it back. Psycho Green: Nice try, Green Ranger! Yoshi: Whoa, This is not good. Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! As Robin tries to strike at Psycho Red, He dodged and reflect it and hit her many times. Psycho Red: Take this! (swings his sword) Robin Diaz: (dodged) Missed! However, Psycho Yellow used her Psycho Sling to shoot Robin. Robin Diaz: Ugh! Psycho Yellow: Gotcha. (turns to Sunset) Now for you, Yellow Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Bring it, Flaming Daggers! When she tries to strike, Psycho dodged and hits her with her Psycho Daggers. Psycho Yellow: Ha! Sunset Shimmer: They're too strong! Amy Rose: Well, They are strong. I'll give them that, But I'm more stronger! Psycho Pink: Not for long. (uses her Psycho Bow) Amy Rose: (gets hit many times) Are you kidding me!? Mordecai: You're going down, Blue Poser! Delta Lance! Psycho Blue: Not if I stop you first, Psycho Spin! With his spin attack, Mordecai was bought down to the ground. Rigby: Mordecai! Psycho Black: Now, It's just you and me, Black Ranger! Emerl: That's right, Black. This time, We settle this. So then, Emerl and Psycho Black fought eachother. But unlike the others, He can keep up with his Darkness inside him. Psycho Black: What!? That's impossible, How're you controlling your own Darkness!? Emerl: Simple, I've been doing a lot of serious training. Sora: I'm gonna take you on, Silver! Psycho Silver: Alright, Prepare yourself, Psycho Silverisor! Sora: Kingdom Keyblade MK.II! As they slash their weapons, Psycho Silver made a quick slash on him. Zoe Batheart: You're going down, Purple! Psycho Purple: Bring it, Purple Ranger! So, They fought as Psycho Purple us the Psycho Wand and brought Zoe down. Xion: Zoe! Psycho White: You're mine, White Ranger! Xion: Ha! As Xion use her Kingdome Keyblade, Psycho White used the Psycho Keyblade and took her down. Psycho Red: Say goodbye, Rangers! Greymon: Oh no you don't! Nova Blast! Then, Psycho Red was blasted and send to the ground. Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Secondly, Garurumon blasted at Psycho Blue. Birdramon: Hold on, Sunset! Meteor Wing! And next, Birdramon fires her meteor wing at Psyho Yellow. Togemon: Time for my Needle Spray! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! With every attack, Psycho Black was brought down. Psycho Pink: Neither of you can scare me! Angewomon: How about this? Celestial Arrow! With one hit, Psycho Pink was down. Psycho Green: Show me what you got, Rangers! Angemon: With pleasure, Hand of Fate! With one strike of the Hand of Fate, Psycho Green was down. ExVeemon: Let's take them down. Ex-Laser! Stingmon: Spiking Strike! As they attacked, Psycho Silver and Purple were down to the count. Aquilamon: Grand Horn! Ankylomon: Tail Hammer! Meicrackmon: Double Slash! With every attack, The champion Digimon fought them off with their might. Psycho Black: They're way too strong! Psycho Red: Hmph, Look's like we'll settle this later. Let's go! As the Rookie Digimon are back to normal, Tai, Davis and others came to check on them. Ken Ichijouji: Are you guys okay? Emerl: Yeah, We're okay. Mordecai: We've would have been goners for sure. Cody Hida: I for one learned Kendo from my grandfather. Sunset Shimmer: Really?! That's actually a good thing to do, Cody. Mordecai: How can we ever repay you guys? Kari Kamiya: Why don't you guys come with us to the Digital World? Gatomon: I'm sure you guys will like it here just as Twilight and her friends does. Yoshi: Hey yeah, That's a great idea. As The Rangers and DigiDestined returned to the Cyberspace Command Center, Digit and Widget opened the Dimensional Portal to the Digital World. Digit: Okay, Guys. You're clear to go. Twilight Sparkle: Good work, Digit. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Is everyone ready? Rigby: We are now, Tai. Robin Diaz: Alright, Everyone, Let's go. So, They went into the portal to their destination. At last, They came to the Digital World where some humans and Digimon lived in harmony. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, Guys. Spike: We're back at the the Digital World. Gmerl: Whoa.. Yoshi: This is so cool! Agumon: Do you guys like it? Robin Diaz: We love it. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Just you guys wait, We've have to make sure it stays safe. Then, The news were spreading after they told other DigiDestined about the Psycho Rangers. Marcus Damon: Are you guys sure about this? Ken Ichijouji: It's true, Marcus. Can you gather your friends for help? Marcus Damon: You bet, Ken. Mikey Kudo: Sure, Count us in. Kari Kamiya: Thank you, Guys. Then, A few good Digimon came to see them. Takato Matsuki: Hey, Guys. Takuya Kanbara: Long time no see. Andromon: Good to see you again, My friends. Leomon: We heard you could use our help to save the Digital World. Wizardmon: We're ready when you are. Meanwhile with Robbie, He was enjoying his date with Serena. Robbie Diaz: (breathes in the fresh air) Ahh, What a wonderful day. The sun is out, The sky is clear, Birds are chirping, So peaceful. Serena: It sure is, Just like I remember the first time we first met. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, And nothing is going to spoil our date. Serena: You're right, Robbie. As long as we have each other, Nothing can go wrong. Just then, Robbie had a call on his morpher. Robbie Diaz: Huh, Just a moment. (activates his morpher) What's up, Pit? Pit: Robbie, The others are waiting for you at the Cyberspace Command Center. Robbie Diaz: Okay, I'm on my way. (hangs up and got up) I'm really sorry about this, Serena. But we're probably gonna have to cut this date short. Serena: It's okay, Robbie. I don't mind, See you when you get back. (kissed his cheek) Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) You bet. But then, Robbie remembered something. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah. (got out a present as he gave it to Serena) Here, Serena. I was able to get you something from this morning, Bye! As he went to Cyberspace, Serena looked at the present as she opened it. Inside was a necklace, She gasped. Serena: It's so beautiful, (tries on the necklace) I'll have to thank him for it when he gets back. Just as Robbie returned to Cyberspace with his friends, Pit and Palutena was there. Pit: Robbie, The Psycho Rangers are at the Digital World. Lady Palutena: You don't have much time, You must meet the other Rangers there. Robbie Diaz: Right. When Robbie came to see his friends, They explained about the Psycho Rangers. Starlight Glimmer: So, Ss you can see, The Psycho Rangers are going to take over the Digital World. Robbie Diaz: Dang, That's just the lowest thing that they could do. Then, The Psycho Rangers appeared out of nowhere. Psycho Red: I've waited a long time to meet you in person, Red Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Hmm? (looking at Psycho Red) So, You guys are the Psycho Rangers, huh? Psycho Yellow: That's right, And we won't have you standing in our way. Sunset Shimmer: Wanna bet on it, Psycho Yellow? Psycho Blue: Enough talk, Let's settle things right now! So, Robbie, Emerl, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Sora, Zoe and Xion stepped forward. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys. It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Altogether: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Robbie Diaz: Power Rangers! Altogether: Data Squad! As the Data Squad Symbol appears, They begin their fight against the Psycho Rangers. Psycho Red: You're mine, Red Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Bring it on, Psycho Red! As Robbie fought with Psycho Red, They drew their own swords. Psycho Red: Psycho Sword! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! As they use one slash, Psycho Red was brought down as the Psycho Saber was destroyed. Psycho Blue: Let's see what you got, Blue! Mordecai: With pleasure, Psycho Blue! Delta Lance, Axe Mode! Psycho Blue: Psycho Axe! As they battled through and through, Mordecai took down Psycho Blue with one slash. Psycho Green: Ready to meet your end, Green Ranger!? Yoshi: Oh, You bet I'm ready. Slasher Axe! Psycho Green: Psycho Daggers! As they charged, Yoshi slashed his Slasher Axe bringing down Psycho Green. Psycho Yellow: You're no match for me, Yellow Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: We'll see about that, Flaming Daggers! Psycho Yellow: Psycho Sling! As Sunset dodged the attacks of Psycho Yellow, She strike at her body. Psycho Pink: This fight ends now, Pink Ranger! Amy Rose: Don't flatter yourself, Power Hammer! Psycho Pink: Psycho Bow! As Psycho Pink fires with her Psycho Bow, Amy swings her Power Hammer forcing them back at her. Psycho Purple: I've waited a long time for this! Zoe Batheart: Me too, Psycho Purple. Hearted Wand! Psycho Purple (rasing her hand out as she summoned the Destiny Embrace Keyblade) Ha! As she was about to strike, Zoe used her magic wand and blasted her. Psycho White: Say goodbye, White Ranger! Xion: I have no intended of leaving, Kingdom Keyblade! Psycho White: Psycho Blaster! As Psycho White fires, Xion forced her blasts back at her taking her down. Psycho Black: I'll destroy if it's the last thing I do, Black Ranger! Emerl: Really, But why take that chance... (possess the Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer) When I can destroy you? Psycho Black: Hmph, Psycho Rod! Emerl: Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer! With one slash, Emerl took out Psycho Black. Psycho Silver: It's time to be destroyed, Silver Ranger! Sora: Let's go, Psycho Silver! Kingdom Keyblade MK.II! Psycho Silver: Psycho Silverizer! With one slash, Sora took down Psycho Silver. Psycho Red: That's impossible, We were supposed to be stronger then any of you! Robbie Diaz: That's true. Back on Earth, We don't stand a chance against you. But in the Digital World, The tables have been turned. Then, Tai and the others offered to help. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: You guys need any help? Emerl: No problem at all. Yoshi: Yeah, You guys came just in time. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Ready, Agumon? Agumon: Ready, Tai. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys. Let's give our friends a hand. It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Gray Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Takato Matsuki: Everybody ready!? Takuya Kanbara: Ready, Takato! Marcus Damon: Same here! Mikey Kudo: Let's do this! Then, the other Digi Destined Teams started their Digivolution. Agumon: Agumon, Warp Digivolve to! WarGreymon: WarGreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to! MetalGarurumon: MetalGarurumon! Biyomon: Biyomon, Warp Digivolve to! Hououmon: Hououmon! Palmon: Palmon, Warp Digivolve to! Rosemon: Rosemon! Tentomon: Tentomon, Warp Digivolve to! HerculesKabuterimon: HerculesKabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon, Warp Digivolve to! Vikemon: Vikemon! Patamon: Patamon, Digivolve to! Angemon: Angemon! Veemon: Veemon, Digivolve to! ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Hawkmon: Hawkmon, Digivolve to! Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Armadillomon: Armadillomon, Digivolve to! Ankylomon: Ankylomon! Wormmon: Wormmon, Digivolve to! Stingmon: Stingmon! Meicoomon: Meicoomon, Digivolve to! Meicrackmon: Meicrackmon! ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! Altogether: DNA Digivolve to! Paildramon: Paildramon! Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Gatomon: Gatomon! Altogether: DNA Digivolve to! Silphymon: Silphymon! Ankylomon: Ankylomon! Angemon: Angemon! Altogether: DNA Digivolve to! Shakkoumon: Shakkoumon! WarGreymon: WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon: MetalGarurumon! Altogether: DNA Digivolve to! Omnimon: Omnimon! Paildramon: Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to! Imperialdramon: Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, Mode Change to! Paladin Mode! Silphymon: Silphymon, Mega Digivolve to! Valkyrimon: Valkyrimon! Shakkoumon: Shakkoumon, Mega Digivolve to! Lampmon: Lampmon! DigiDestined (Tamers): Digi-Modify! Computer: Biomerge Digivolution. DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto: Fusion Evolution! At last, The Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad and Fusion Digivolution begins. Soon, They begin their final battle with the Psycho Rangers. Psycho Red: Now, It's time to end this. Robbie Diaz: Bring it! As the battle goes one, The Rangers and the Mega Form Digimon begin to finish the Psycho Rangers off. Karone Hammond: Let's finish off these bad guys by putting our attacks together! Robbie Diaz: Alright, Karone. (to everyone) Let's do it! Everyone: Right! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Sunset Shimmer: Flaming Daggers! Amy Rose: Power Hammer! Atticus Akito: Metal Crossbow! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Bow! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Periwinkle: Frost Blades! Sticks the Badger: Automatic Boomerang! Xion: Kingdom Keyblade! Emerl: Divewing Keyblade! Penny: Data Goggles! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn! Sora: Kingdom Keyblade MK.II! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Marty McFly: Titanium Sword! Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Manic the Hedgehog: Lucky Yo-Yo! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Slider: Super Fire Ball! Coloratura: Sun Spear! Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword MK.II! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow MK.II! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances MK.II! Rarity: Generosity Staff MK.II! Applejack: Honesty Axe MK.II! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers MK.II! Spike: Courage Blasters MK.II! Maud Pie: Persian Knives! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Bow! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! Blaze the Cat: Sol Fire Blast! Cosmo the Seedrian: Floral Love Staff! All Together: Ultra Blast! With one blast, The Psycho Rangers were wiped out of the Digital World for good. Yoshi: Yes, We did it! Gmerl: Hmm, Something tells me this might be too easy. Then, Starlight noticed something very vidal Starlight Glimmer: Oh no! Robbie Diaz: What's wrong, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: The fight we had with the Psycho Rangers was all a distraction! Applejack: Say, What?! Twilight Sparkle: How could we not know about it?! Starlight Glimmer: I'm not sure, But I think Eggman must be sending a new robot to attack right about now! Then, There was a call on Robbie's Morpher. Lady Palutena: Robbie, There's danger back on Earth! You, The Rangers and the DigiDestined must return at once! Robbie Diaz: Right, Palutena. We're on our way! (ends the call) Let's go! Soon, They've reached the portal as they return to Earth. At the City, Egg-Trooper was leading the Egg Pawns into battle. Egg-Trooper: (singing) I don't know why've I've planed ahead, But we'll be sure all hope is dead! Robbie Diaz: Hold it right there! Egg-Trooper: So, We meet at last, Rangers! But this is gonna be your last mission! Amy Rose: Don't bet on it, Egg-Trooper. Come on, Guys. Let's D.N.A. Morph! Robbie Diaz: Good call, Amy. Let'a do it! Computer: In Space D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Activated. Data Squad Rangers: D.N.A. Ranger Mode, In Space! Let's Rocket! Just as Robbie, Yoshi, Mordecai, Sunset, Amy and Sora D.N.A. morphed into the Space Rangers, Emerl begins to feel something powerful inside his Morpher. Emerl: Huh, What's going on? Egg-Trooper: You gotta be kidding me! Robbie Diaz: Red Space Ranger, Power up! Yoshi: Black Space Ranger, Power up! Mordecai: Blue Space Ranger, Power up! Sunset Shimmer: Yellow Space Ranger, Power up! Amy Rose: Pink Space Ranger, Power up! Sora: Silver Space Ranger, Power up! Altogether: Power Rangers In Space! As the Space Symbol appears, Black Shadow Ranger came out of nowhere and to the rescue. ???: Looks like you could use some help. Sunset Shimmer: Could we ever!? Sora: Time to take out Egg-Trooper! Everyone: Right! Egg-Trooper: Egg Pawns, Charge! As the battle goes on, The Rangers and Black Shadow Ranger make ready to take down Egg-Trooper. Egg-Trooper: There will be no mercy for you, Rangers! Robbie Diaz: Don't push your luck. ???: That's right, This fight ends now. (to Robbie and the others) Rangers, Follow my lead! Everyone: Right! With the said, He placed his hands together while doing a familiar technique as they combined their weapons. Robbie Diaz: Drill Saber, Booster Mode! Yoshi: Quadro Blaster! Sora: Super Silverizer, Blaster Mode! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad